Various types of pallets are known within the area of transportation, storage and presentation of different goods.
From U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,898 a pallet of the above-mentioned type is known. In this previously known construction edge portions at two apposite sides are bent downwards to form a side portion comprising legs. In order to provide a sufficient strength and rigidity of this construction it is necessary to manufacture the pallet from a sheet material having a considerable thickness, which influences the weight and, moreover, the costs of both manufacturing and transportation.
A similar construction is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,189. The problem relating to the strength and rigidity of the construction is realized in this later publication. In order to provide a sufficient rigidity, separate support elements are arranged between the top part and each side part of the pallet. This is a time and cost consuming operation.
Both these previously known pallets are obviously not constructed for stacking as the sides and legs extend downwards in a vertical manner.
Further previously known pallet constructions include wooden pallets and plastic material pallets.
The wooden pallets, e.g. the so-called EUR-pallets, are heavy and therefore difficult to handle. Moreover, the wooden material inherent provides numerous dead spaces where bacteria growth can take place. As the wooden pallet is difficult to clean it is not possible to use this in connection with food products. Such pallets occupy a considerable space when stacked.
The known plastic material pallets, like the wooden pallet, are difficult to clean due to constructions including ribs in the loadbearing surface and legs also being provided with internal ribs. Due to the internal ribs in the legs these pallets like the wooden pallets, occupy a considerable space when stacked.
The wooden and the plastic material pallets as known today are not considered relevant in relation to the single sheet pallets which under almost all circumstances provide for a high hygienic standard.